superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Universe
s.This image was taken from Wikipedia.|300px]] DC Universe is a brand of action figures made by Mattel. The action figure line features a variety of Super Friends figures, as well as a number of other versions of the characters, including from the Justice League Unlimited and Batman: The Brave and the Bold series. A large number of Super Friends toys were made for the line, including action figures of Apache Chief, El Dorado, Black Vulcan etc. There was also more modern looking designs of the classic Super Powers action figures made for the line, as well as a crossover with the Masters of the Universe. List of DC Universe toys DC Universe Classics Wave One (Metamorpho) *1. Orion (right leg) *2. Crime Stopper Batman/Classic Detective Batman (right arm) *3. Penguin (Head/torso) *4. Red Tornado (left leg) *5. Etrigan (left arm) Wave Two (Gorilla Grodd) *1. Firestorm (right leg) (Ronald Raymond or Jason Rusch) *2. Aquaman (right arm) (Arthur Curry or Joseph Curry) *3. Harley Quinn (Head/Torso) *4. Superman (left arm) (Superman Blue or Superman Red) *5. Black Manta (left leg) Wave Three (Solomon Grundy) *1. Sinestro (right leg) *2. Deathstroke the Terminator (right arm) (masked and unmasked) *3. Nightwing (head/torso) *4. Robin (left arm) *5. Green Lantern (left leg) Wave Four (Despero) *1. Wonder Woman (right leg) *2. Artemis (right leg) *3. Cyborg (right arm) *4. Captain Atom (head/torso) (Classic and Kingdom Come version) *5. Batman Beyond (left leg) (masked or unmasked) Wave Five (Metallo) This wave was exclusive to Wal-Mart. *1. Amazo (right leg) *2. Atom (right arm) *3. Riddler (head/torso) *4. Eradicator (left arm) *5. Black Lightning (left leg) Wave Six (Kalibak) *1. Mister Miracle (right leg) *2. Dr. Impossible (right leg) *3. Hawkman (right arm) *4. Killer Moth (head/torso) *5. Superman (left arm) (Black recovery costume/Classic costume, long hair) *6. Shazam! (left leg) Wave Seven (Atom Smasher) *1. Ocean Warrior Aquaman (upper/middle torso) *2. Kid Flash (right arm) *3. Blue Beetle (right leg) *4. Booster Gold (left leg) (with or without collar) *5. Big Barda (left arm) (with or without helmet) *6. Captain Cold (head/lower torso) *7. Flash (figure stand) Wave Eight (Giganta) *1. Commander Steel (upper/middle torso) *2. Doctor Fate (right arm) (classic and modern version) *3. Mister Terrific (right leg) *4. Vigilante (left leg) *5. Parademon (left arm) (DC Comics and Super Powers version) *6. Gentleman Ghost (head/lower torso) (comes with a miniaturized Atom) *7. Hawkgirl (figure stand) Wave Nine (Chemo) *1. Wildcat (head/middle torso) (black or blue costumes) *2. Deadshot (right arm) *3. Guardian (right leg) *4. Black Adam (left leg) (classic or scarab necklace version) *5. Mantis (left arm) (DC Comics and Super Powers version) *6. Black Canary (lower torso) *7. Green Arrow (figure stand) Wave Ten - Walmart Exclusive (Imperiex) *1. Robotman (upper/middle torso) *2. Beast Boy (right arm) *3. Joker (right leg) *4. Power Girl (left leg) *5. Man-Bat (left arm) *6. Forager (head/lower torso) *7. Batman (figure stand) Wave Eleven (Kilowog) *1. Katma Tui (Upper/middle torso) *2. Shark (Right Leg) *3. Deadman (Right Arm) *4. Cyborg Superman (Head/Lower Torso) *5. Question (Left Leg) *6. John Stewart (Left Arm) *7. Steppenwolf (figure stand) (DC Comics and Super Powers version) Wave Twelve (Darkseid) *1. Eclipso (Right Leg) *2. Spectre (Right Arm) (normal version or glow-in-the-dark version) *3. Copperhead (Head/Lower Torso) *4. Doctor Mid-Nite (Left Arm) *5. Desaad (figure stand) *6. Mary Batson (Upper/Middle Torso) (white costume/red costume and dark red costumed variants) *7. Iron (Left Leg) References Category:Products